Red Alliance
by H34T
Summary: Germany, Japan, Mexico, Russia, and China have come together and wish to move the world into a Communistic Era. Takes place in the 1941, when the "bad bosses" were in charge. May contain some idea sensitive material.
1. Do Not Worry

_Red Alliance_

_Do not worry- I will worry alongside you._

_

* * *

_

Feliciano fidgeted in his seat, attempting to ignore the gazes that fell upon him. There were a total of six nations gathered in the room, alongside their political leaders who stood behind them clad in their business suits. They all wore stern faces in relation to the matter at hand, who would the Red Alliance consist of.

"I'll ask you once more, Italy. Will you join the Red Alliance?" Ludwig looked his friend dead in the eye, killing off his own emotions that began to well up in his chest. He did not wish to threaten his friend like this, but all prior attempts to gain the support of the country had failed. He was beginning to think his boss was correct on how weak Italy was.

"No"

Feliciano looked up, startled at how fast his leader had gathered together enough courage an answer like that.

"I refuse to allow my country to become involved with this movement."

Italy cast his eyes down, feeling ashamed that his boss didn't have the trust in him to aid in the war effort. However, he did feel that his boss was worried for his wellbeing; Italy clung onto that idea to keep his spirit from sinking.

Silence overtook the room. The countries had expected as much.

Letting out a long, pained breath, Ludwig motioned for the nation to leave the meeting, his decision final and clear.

"Very well, we will see you on the other side of the battle field."

* * *

"I accept da~"

"I'll aid you as much as I can aru."

"Hell yeah! I'm in!"

They all looked at the nation, puzzled at his enthusiasm but brushed it. Mexico was always the energetic one in the strangest times, like a carbon clone of his cousin, America. Their gazes shifted to the last country left who hadn't been asked. The man's eyes seemed clouded with worry, uncertain what the effects on his country would be if he agreed.

"Nihon, my longtime ally, will you join the Red Alliance?"

China felt things were being exaggerated too much, but it was a big question whether or not to join in the war, any war at that manner. It meant sacrificing your country, your time, your sanity for a cause you believed in. Yao did believe that communism was best for the world if done correctly. It had done wonders for his country; he sought to turn the other countries to at least think about the possibility of turning communist.

Yao attempted to find something to distract his racing heart and mind. Unfortunately, the plain teal walls heeded nothing to as Japan conversed with his political leader in hushed voices. Yao stifled back a yelp of surprise as a cold, gloved hand grasped his, earning the questioning gaze of his leader. The Chinese man turned and sent a hard glare to his comrade. However, his annoyance quickly died when he saw the reassuring smile on Russia's face. No words were exchanged, Yao had seen that smile only a few times before, but he knew what that smile meant.

_Don't worry, we'll get through this. Together._

"You have my country's help."

Germany let out a small smile, relieved that at least one of his friends was going to help him, not that he wasn't on good terms with China and Russia. Mexico agreed solely for the guarantee he would get Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, and California back.

One by one, they passed around a document where they each signed their names. First Germany, Japan, Mexico, China, and finally, Russia signed in neat print and handed the document to Germany.

Let the games begin.

* * *

England scanned the nations gathered before him, the four of them at received a letter from America seeking their help in combating the newly form Red Alliance. All he knew was the name; he knew nothing of the countries involved or their motive. Just their name, which set him on the edge for knowing nothing about _something_ America was so worried about. He had seen how urgent Alfred sounded in the letter, written in sloppy handwriting and sent with a first class postal service that arrived just overnight.

Where was that bloody git anyways?

"Attention my fellow nations! I, the hero, have gathered all of you here to aid me in my conquest of defeating this new world crisis!"

There he was, idiotic even when he claimed it was a world crisis.

"Just sit down so we can get down to business." Arthur growled out, yanking the American into his seat. He forgot to bring along Busby's chair that day. Darn.

"Anyways," Quickly, Alfred's voice grew dangerously serious, the air grew stiff and all eyes set on the normally bubbly nation. "Germany, Russia, China, Japan, and Mexico have joined forces to move the world into a communistic era. I see that this movement must be stopped or the lives of many civilians will be lost."

A wild fire of murmurs spread through the room as political leaders and countries alike began conversing with one another. Most seemed fearful, seeing that five powerful countries had bonded together to fight for a cause already known to be bloody, it was for a good reason. He finished his short whisper to his leader before noticing Italy's reaction to the information, or lack therefore.

The stiletto shaped country only flinched slightly when Germany was mentioned, even his leader kept silent; his eyes downcast. He made a move to ask if anything was wrong when America caught the attention of the room once more, standing from his leather seat.

"So, do I have your support?"

The answers were hesitant, but firm; a definite yes.

* * *

"It would be best if Germany invades France and England from this direction with naval aid from Russia aru. Japan and I will invade Canada on Vancouver Island with aid from Mexico and form a border blockade between the two countries after capturing the capital. America will be weakened after trade from our countries as well as others who join halts. Then together, we will invade America, breaking their spirit of continuing the war."

China finished explaining the plan he had formulated in a month's time, the look of approval was reflected on the other nation's faces. He felt slight pride swell in his chest.

"We want to keep casualties at a minimum, so give civilians of cities and towns a chance to surrender and respect their surrender by providing them with whatever they ask for if it is within common sense." Germany spoke out, he did not wish for this ear to seem like a prophecy of doom and death.

"Da~ But what of the neutral countries, those who do not wish to take part in the war?" Russia spoke his infamous line with a childish smile.

"I have already sent the smaller countries documents asking if they would surrender to us and have our protection or even join us and provide political, military, or financial support." Germany answered; shuffling through a couple of papers on the desk, some of them had signatures already. "Mongolia has sent me a letter saying that he will aid us with supplies. Both North and South Korea have joined our side, the south offering supplies and political influence, the North offering missiles and nuclear weapons. Poland has stated that he will remain strictly neutral and will counter any attacks on him if provoked. In other words, leave him alone for the time being. We will deal with neutral countries after the war ends"

"Alrighty then! I'll begin mobilize my forces tomorrow! See you on Canadian soil in a couple of weeks China, Japan. " Mexico stood and bid the other countries farewell as his walked out of the room.

China did likewise and left room, praying that there wouldn't be too many casualties in this war. He looked to Japan who left alongside him, hostile tensions arising. He had no doubt a war would've broke between them if Russia had not stepped in between them and claimed that comrades should not fight with each other.

It was going to be difficult to work with his long time enemy.

* * *

"It seems that they are going to attack invade Canada on the west coast. The exact attack point unknown right now." England read aloud from the paper in his hands. They noticed a significant gathering of troops on the east coast of China and Japan along with activity on the west coast of Mexico.

Canada shifted in his seat, fearful since now he knew he was going to be the first to be invaded.

"More news, the Red Alliance has gained the support of North and South Korea along with Mongolia. They are recruiting more as we speak." The atmosphere seemed to become heavier and heavier with every news headline Arthur read aloud.

Their strategy was to wait until news of an attack, counter it, and then invade from there. Since it was a communist movement, little information was being leaked out, many of their spies had been killed already, others quit due to fear. It was like they were walking in fog, unable to see anything before the step it already taken and you lunged into the dark abyss underneath.

"I will send warships to protect the waters of the North Pacific Ocean, since it's my turf. France, England, don't send any troops, I fear that Germany my attack you if you send troops overseas, as goes for you too Italy. I have already sent out letters requesting aid from other countries, but I think Germany has beaten me to the chase." America announced, writing something down in a notepad. "Well, I'll see you on the waterfront, brother."

Matthew nodded silently, unused to the serious side of Alfred. If America was serious, then what was going on must be extremely dangerous. Even though no fighting had really started, stress was overtaking the nations. They all had dark circles around their eyes and a hollow glint had made a home in their eyes. Italy had even lost his tendency to be spontaneous and loud.

Fear grew within their hearts; they felt that the earth will soon be stained red.

* * *

They were doing the right thing no?

The question caused his heart to throb uncontrollably as if frantically looking for an exit. Yao asked the question over and over again in his head, searching for an answer. He believed it was for the good of the world, that communism was going to help them. He was close to achieving the true definition of communism, but the greed of his officials restricted him from doing so. He would just have to wait till another line of leaders with modest hearts came to power; he had all the time in the world anyways.

So there he sat, on the edge of his bed, staring off into the night where the light of campfires could be seen. They had already mobilized over 100,000 troops; they would be moving out tomorrow on warships. Another 50,000 had been put on duty on the borders to secure a first alarm at the sight of enemies. He had also sent some 10,000 to Yong Soo's house to help him with training his soldiers if he was to be attacked.

Shaking the thought out of his head, Yao lay down on the bed, attempting to sleep away his worries. He was unaware that the other countries were trying to do the same.

As he drifted off to sleep, Yao saw Ivan's smile once more and relief washed over his body.

_Don't worry- I will worry alongside you._

* * *

Wow, ummm, this it going to be my first _truly_ thought out fic. I had this idea in my mind after reading the "Bad Boss Trio" Pairing on the Hetalia wiki site. The pairing was made for Germany's boss of Hitler, Russia's boss of Stalin, and China's boss of Mao, all of which were blamed for many deaths all in reign.

I Put Japan and Mexico in Since Japan was already an ally of Germany and Mexico was communist for a small amount of time. He just wants to get his land back anyways.

Yes, Mexico is an OC at the moment; I couldn't find any official stuff on the nation. I am pledging to finish this fic and have it end in suspense. There will be pairing, RussiaxChina is already up in this chapter, if you didn't get the hints.

Anyways, thanks to those who took the time to read my A/N, and a special thanks to the author xblkdragonx, he/she, I'm not really sure, has inspired me after reading the fics he/she has written. ^.^


	2. Save Me

_Red Alliance_

_Save me- For I am falling._

* * *

The smell of salt wafted into Yao's semi-conscious mind. He could feel the ship buckle as the waves hit gently against the side of the ship. Pulling the cotton covers over his head, Yao attempted to fall back into his slumber. The man barely had any the night before, talking on the phone with Ivan, who was hell-bent on making sure he was alright. Ivan's forces had been delayed due to an unexpected heavy snowfall, causing the Russian to stay up all night waiting for the snow to let up.

Another smell began to permeate his sense. The smell of…gunpowder?

_Crash_

A gun shell slammed into the side of the warship, denting the plating so much that Yao night stand against it was splintered and sent halfway across the room. With the ship's alarm blaring relentlessly, commotion quickly gathered in the hallway outside his door.

"_This is not a drill; hostiles spotted East and Northeast of the ship. This is not a drill, all men on deck, man your stations."_

Yao quickly pulled on his naval uniform and stepped out, pocketing his pistol. Chaos was all aroundhim the second he opened his door. Marines flowing from their living quarters, some armed with automatic rifles, others certified to man the ship's turrets. One of them ran up to him and saluted, to which he saluted back and motioned for the man to speak.

"Sir, I heard you're room got hit with a shell, do you need medical attention?"

"No, just shaken, get to you station and be on the lookout, Mexican forces will be slightly delayed due to a technical issue they had earlier." Yao replied, watching the marine disappear amongst the sea of other uniformed men.

Taking the longer path to the deck, Yao was alone, navigating through the twisting corridors and living quarters. A shadow caught his eye as he passed by a storage room. He knew he should've called for help, but the adrenaline from his not-so-friendly wakeup call was still coursing through his veins. So, he pursued the man, holding his loaded pistol to his side just as he learned during his time in the Chinese Red Army.

The man seemed to know his way around the ship, avoiding storage rooms where the marines would be arming themselves with weapons and taking a route where windows would not be present. Yao realized in horror where the man was headed.

His sleeping quarters.

The man was had a bulky build, tall and clad in green camouflage, unlike the blue ones that his Asian brothers wore. The man carried nothing with him, which irked Yao, was he sent here for an assassination or something else?

The man turned into his room with a sharp turn, leaving Yao along in the corridor, his labored breathing the only thing that accompanied him. He contemplated for a short moment whether or not to pursue him; his decision was abruptly made for him; a gloved hands twisting his arms behind his back.

"Hello there, Yao."

* * *

"Russia has begun moving west, sweeping across the smaller European countries and meeting with their presidents personally. But his army has been delayed, reports of a heavy snow storm have pinned them down near the border between Russia and Belarus" France reported grimly, reading the news reports from the smaller European countries, many of them had surrendered to the red Alliance willingly.

"How about Germany?" England questioned, fidgeting with his pen nervously.

"No news on him, but there are rumors that he's at China's house right now overseeing the training of the special ops units." France thought back to where he heard that rumor from, some short-haired lady gossiping with another. Something about her irked France seemed familiar somehow.

"Then shouldn't we invade him since he's not at his house?" England noticed the taken back look that Italy portrayed as the English man purposed the idea.

"True, I'll ask America about that right now." France dialed Alfred's phone number into his cell, instead of the hyperactive blonde; it was a message that answered his call.

"_HEY! YOU HAVE REACHED THE CELL OF NONE OTHER THAN AME-"_

"I've heard enough." Francis muttered as he snapped his cellphone shut and set it back into his pocket.

"Well, should we act on our own accord?" Arthur leaned back into his chair, silently worrying why his friend hadn't picked up his phone.

"Ve~ I think we should wait until we have America's help before we invade Germany, he's pretty strong." Italy suggested in a quiet voice, but he had another reason for delaying the invasion of his friend.

"I think that we have enough military power to take on Germany, not to mention that he's not even home." Francis gloated slightly, tossing the Italian's warning aside.

"Alright then, we move out in a week, I predict that we'll either cripple his house at the very least. It'd be impossible for his to return from China in such a small time frame if he doesn't catch wind of this plan." Arthur gathered up his papers and left the room after bidding the others farewell.

"France-nii, why do I feel like this is not going to end well?" Italy looked over to the elder man with a slightlypleading look.

"Feliciano, sometimes you must throw all your worries to the wind and follow your heart." Francis grinned and left the room, leaving the brunette to drown in his own thoughts.

"Then why is my heart telling me not to do this…"

* * *

"Let go aru!" Yao struggled against the man's strong hold as he was dragged out to the deck of the ship. Every struggle he made was answered be searing pain in his arms.

They passed by portholes where Yao could see smaller gunships swarming around his larger one. The ocean lit up, one of them taking too many bullets to its side. The sight of burning people leaping overboard became engraved in his mind, standing beside of older images of war. Being quick to notice, Yao was able to get a glimpse at his attacker's reflection, but all he could see were glasses.

Unfiltered sunlight blinded Yao for a monument when they reached the deck of the ship. It was short lived; however, as a black cloth was tied tightly around his eyes. His mouth opened to shout out words of protest until a voice sounded to his right.

"Matthew, over here!"

_Canada!_

"C'mon the boat's waiting at the side." Another pair of arms snapped handcuff around his securing them behind his back. Between the two bodies, he was led to the railing of the ship, stumbling back when another shell exploded nearby.

"Yao!" A voice sounded from the left of him, he recognized it to belong to his brother.

"Kiku!" He shouted in response, hearing the thudding of his brother's footsteps along with a couple of soldiers following him. He began to struggle even more, knowing that he had back-up.

"Fuck, get him outta here!" Yao was finally able to recognize Alfred's voice after he cursed like that, his heart skipped a beat when he heard the American fire several shots towards Kiku.

Yao's feet dangled in the air, Matthew hoisting him higher, ready to toss him over board where he deeply hoped there was a boat to catch him. Both of them were thrown back with great force, an explosion engulfing the side of the ship. Yao's head thudded painfully against the metal deck of the ship, causing him to let out a low groan.

"Yao, Kiku!" Kiku looked out into the ocean, seeing a Mexican ship sailing towards them, four more behind it and a dozen or more planes flying overhead. Japan was surprised how quick Mexico was able to fix the technical issue so quickly, but still relieved that he had more reinforcements.

"Francisco?" Alfred's eye's widened as his cousin's face came into view, the look of surprise written all over his own. He hadn't expected his cousin to become this strong this fast.

"That's right! Francisco Ramos here to kick some American butt!" Francisco jabbed his thumb to his chest, grinning like a mad man. At that moment, Nihon was reminded of a certain blond…

"So now what, cousin? Watcha' gonna do now, your fleet's losing and we've got you cornered. " The Mexican taunted, gnawing away at his cousin's nerves

"Code 13." Alfred whispered into his ear piece, restraining himself from leaping out and punching the chili loving bastard in the face.

Canada's eyes widened the second the words left his brothers mouth, but complied to the order with robotic precision. He picked himself off from all the deck and gathered China into his arms. Alfred had already leapt off from the railing and into the cold depths below. Canada prepared himself to jump, tightening his grip on the front of Yao's uniform.

"Oh no you don't!" Kiku jumped out from behind the crate he was hiding and took aim at the Canadian's back, firing a single shot.

Matthew twisted his body out of the bullet's path, successfully dodging it. However, when he was taught this move in military training, he didn't practice with a hostage in hand.

"ARG!" Yao's strangled cry caught the attention of all those present, blood dribbling from his grazed carotid artery. He could feel the blood dripping down his uniform, staining it no doubt.

Together, the two nations fell from the ship's deck, plummeting towards a floating piece of metal. Matthew held Yao closer, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He whispered an apology into the man's ear moments before Matthew's back slammed into the metal plate with a sickening crunch. Yao's eyes widened behind the blindfold, had the Canadian just shield him from harm?

His strong arms released their grip around the Chinese man, allowing him to sink freely into the cold water. The blindfold loosened in the water, falling off in time for him to see Alfred swim into the hatch of a submarine, gingerly carrying his brother with him. Yao's blood deprived mind could barely register two smaller arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him to the surface_._

"_ahh, air." _

Yao lungs greedily sucked it in, taking in as much as his body would let him once he was released from his watery prison. Opening his eyes, he saw the high noon sun just before weakness overtook him, luring his vision into the darkness.

Kiku was panicking.

That was such an understatement, but no other words could describe the horror he was feeling at that moment. He wasn't particularly close to his brother, but he was grateful that Yao had brought him up and put up with him to this moment. Even after all the things he had done to the country, now was the time he could repay the debt.

All Kiku could focus on was stopping the bleeding and getting the hell out of the freezing water.

"Sir!" Japan tilted his head and gazed at the railing, seeing a group of Chinese and Japanese marines lowering a life raft.

The sound of a roaring engine caused him to look beyond the metal monstrosity, his eyes searching the skies. A large shadow overtook the ship causing heads to turn upwards and gunfire to ceasing.

"HIT THE DECK!"

Shrapnel and fire rained down from the warship, deafening his ears and blinding his eyes. Twisted metal beams splashed into the water along with burning bodies of his men. Without the guiding hands of the soldiers, the lifeboat hurdled down the side of the ship, missing the pair by mere inches.

"It's an airstrike! Arm the AA turrets!" Francisco commanded his troops, signaling for others to drop the ladders as well.

Other men climbed aboard their lifeboat, paddling it closer to the hull of the Mexican ship. Kiku stayed in the boat, awaiting a stretcher to be lowered for Yao. He didn't have to wait long before the Japanese saw his brother be cared for by the medics.

"He's lost quite a lot of blood, but bleeding has slowed down significantly. He's going to survive unless we get blown up." The man reported, pressing a clean gauze against Yao's neck.

Kiku nodded to the medic and thanked him for his efforts, making his way across the deck to Francisco. He refused medical attention along the way, telling them to attend to the other soldiers who were injured.

"What's the situation?" The taller turned to Kiku, a grin plastered on his face.

"We've got them running like dogs. The last Canadian ship is retreating to the Hectate Strait while the Americans seem to be falling back to the Washington coast. There are no more hostile aircrafts, their unit of seven is destroyed, but they took out five of my own. " Kiku soaked the information in, calculating their next move.

"Let's go ahead, pursue and destroy. I'll take Yao's and my own fleet to destroy the two last American ships. You go on ahead and take out the Canadian ship, since there's only one left; I expect to find you early to the meeting spot." Francisco nodded, relaying the information to his captain, Kiku did the same.

He boarded his own ship, watching the Mexican planes land on the aircraft carrier, the pilots high-fiving each other and the crew. The Japanese casted his gaze to the two remaining American ships and the submarine that was lurking under the surface of the water. He wouldn't be able to sink it unless it surfaced, which he predicted wasn't going to be soon.

"Fire at will." Kiku spoke into the radio in his hand, standing stoic as the deck was lit up with gunfire as shells pounded into the stern of the ships.

They aren't getting away.

* * *

"Sir, they're pursuing us!" a marine burst into the room where Alfred was sitting by his brother's side, Matthew's torso and head wrapped in bandages. The doctors said the Canadian was suffering from a mild concussion, three fractured ribs, and severe bruising on his back where it came in contact with the metal plate.

"Alright, it'll be there in a few." Alfred replied, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, not liking the way the battle had ended. The marine nodded and left, leaving Alfred alone with Matthew.

"You dumb idiot, why did you have to sacrifice yourself for the enemy's sake!" He growled out in confusion, angered that Matthew had shielded Yao from the impact of the steel plate.

Letting out a defeated sigh when no one answered, not that he wanted anyone to answer, Alfred left the room and shut the metal door behind him.

"I don't know, brother, I don't know…" Canada whispered out, the pain in his chest overpowering all the other pain.

* * *

Wow, um, yeah. I kept distracting myself from writing this chapter because of a deal I made with Pauline that I could stay off the computer for four days, only going on to do productive stuff. I also procrastinated because I'll be celebrating America's b-day, well my friend we call America, and I wanted to get my Hong Kong Gakuen cosplay finished.

But anyways, thanks to those who reviewed and put this story on their alert list ^.^ This won't be a humorous, upbeat story, it's more angst, drama, and all that emotionally stuff, so if you're looking for a laugh, I don't think this is the right place.

P.S. Milkshake-chan, sorry I couldn't reply earlier, but I couldn't find a reply button on the review you made. Meixco was under rule of a communist party for I think seven years, but was outlawed and in the end disbanded because of the lack of members. (dot)org/wiki/Mexican_Communist_Party


End file.
